-The Date- (OLD)
by cosmix but he lurks
Summary: The hype of a festival. (Discontinued.)


**Helloooooooooo everybody! It is iCosmix!**

 **Yes.**

 **The writer that brought you 'Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games' has returned.**

 **And I can't thank all of you enough! I'd always say that I would get to writing but I never did.**

 **But this time it's for real.**

 **I'd like to thank SONICXPINKIEPIEFOREVER for all the reviews on my previous fics, it has really made me want to get back into writing again! This is for you.**

 **With Legend Of Everfree now out, I want to get this done so I can focus on 'Ray The Porcupine III: Legend Of Everfree'!**

 **With all that out of the way..**

 **Like I always like to say..**

 **READ! READ! REEEEAD!**

 **AND ENJOY THIS SPECIAL HALLOWEEN ONESHOT!**

* * *

 _ **THE DATE (By iCosmix)**_

"Whoa this place look awesome!" said a suprised male voice. This was Raymond The Porcupine, preferably known as Ray. He admired the cool, colourful and bustling scene before him. He whistled.

 ** _Ray The Porcupine - Rad Red Hero_**

"And that not even the full thing!" said a tomboy voice. That was Rainbow Dash, Ray's beast friend and best rival. And the top sportsgirl at their school, Canterlot High.

 _ **Rainbow Dash - Sporty Sport**_

"So what's this all about anyway?" Ray asked.

"Haven't you heard?! It's gonna be the annual Canterlot City celebration! Where celebrate the creation of our glorius city! You know what's even better?!"

"Surprise me, Rainbow."

"It's that I'm the leading the party, 'cause I LOVE PARTIES!" exclaimed a jumpy, hyperactive voice. A very recognisable voice. I could only be:

"Pinkie Pie!" Ray greeted. Pinkie Pie gave him a happy, but bone-crushing hug. Ray grinned, trying to bare the joyful pain. "Hello to you too." he said.

 ** _Pinkie Pie - Party Hard!_**

"Sowhatdyouthinkofthegoodnews?!" Pinkie Pie blurted, in a quick word.

"I think it's great! For my first time at a Canterlot City celebration, you're gonna make a great one for everyone to remember!" Ray complimented, giving an extremely confident smile.

"Aww thanks Ray!" Pinkie happily shouted, giving Ray another hug. "...juuuust can't get enough of those." Ray grunted to himself.

Pinkie Pie imitated looking at her watch. "Awww, just look at the time. I've got more planning to do. Seeya around, besties!" Pinkie ran off, flashing a big grin and waving.

Ray and Rainbow continued walking down the street of their soon-to-be colourful city...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Crusaders, Crusaders, we're the best! We'll find our talents and beat the rest!" said three girls.

"Applebloom!"

"Scootaloo!"

"Sweetie Belle!"

"The Crusaders!"

 _ **Scootaloo, Applebloom & Sw**_

"So what's happening, girls?" asked Scootaloo.

"Haven't you heard?!" Applebloom started excitedly "The Canterlot celebration is happening soon!"

"I know, but why are you THIS excited?" Scootaloo asked, right after she realised why.

"Oooooooh, I know." Scootaloo grinned. Sweetie Belle picked up as well.

"You aren't thinking about asking out a certain spiky red haired boy, are you?" Sweetie grinned as well.

"Y-yes..." the girl shyl admitted.

"Well, I speak for the both of us. We're are both happy for you!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "I hope you can get with him! I would be soo happy!"

"I haven't told you why.. it's not just because I want to ask him out. I want us to be the King and Queen of the Celebration!" Applebloom started to go on a train of imagintion. She saw her and Ray, ahnd in hand, on the day of the party, the crowd were cheering for them, and imitating love hearts. Applebloom looked into Ray's kind bright green eyes. And Ray looked into her's. They slowly leaned in for the kiss-

"Applebloom! Applebloom!"

She snapped out of her extremely happy, imaginative trance. "Wh-Wha-?!" she started.

"You spaced out for a few minutes! We really wouldn't want yo to not make it to the party."

"Well I will. You can count on me!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Rainbow and Ray had continues down the street, shatting on and on about the Halloween party and how awesome it was and was oing to be. They had just came across a rather fancy looking stall, for lothes.

"A clothes store huh? I wonder who that could belong to?" Ray smiled.

"I know his kind of clothing when I see it (thougn I'm definetly no fashionita)!" said Rainbow, looking closely at the clothes.

"It could only be-" they both started "Rarity!" they both called out.

"I'm glad you could recognised me, darlings!" said a posh, clear voice. Out came Rarity, the best fashionita and clothesephile.

"Hi Rarity!" Ray greeted "I love this Halloween clothes range! Creepy and Cool!"

"Thank you. I just had to get my fashioning on and make LOADS of costumes!" Rarity showed her entire range. Ther were pirates, vampires, princesses, aliens - every costume you'd want (even a unicorn if that's what you like.)

"Don't mind if I have a look around?" Ray asked, admiring the scary costumes.

"Not at all, darling! pick which ever one suits you. I've been eager for someone to try them on."

 **Later...**

"No. No. No." said Ray trying every single one. He shook his head in disapproval. "Wow, I realise why your shopping takes so long."

"I'm sorry none of them work for you." Rarity apologised.

"Fair and fine, Rarity. Fair and fine. If it doesn't work, it doesn't." he explained.

"Well, there was something I made, just for you." Rarity remembered, she smiled sheepishly.

Ray, dropped his last costume on the floor. His eye twitched quickly, up and down. He gave a look saying 'Whhyyyyyyyyyyy?!'. He calmed down "Well, we all forget." he said, trying to erase his tedious experience from his mind.

"*sigh* Where's the costume...?" asked Ray.

"Right here, darling!" said Rarity, bringing out a vampire costume. It was a big, black cloak and a necklace with a small gold ring with a red sphere inside. "Haven't worn it yet, and it's already cool!" Ray cooly commented.

"And just wait until you put it on!" said Rarity,smiling and extremely excited "I haven't been this excited about it since I [insert exciting moment]!"

"Already have, Rarity!" shouted Ray, impatiently tapping his foot. Rarity snapped out of her excitement. "No need to be a killjoy, darling. But: by golly, you look outstanding!" Rarity complimented.

"Yeah, I know!" said Ray, striking a few poses, which earned him a eye-roll from Rainbow Dash. "Relax, Dashy! I'm not that vain. But it still does look pretty cool!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Rainbow cooly, "It's fine! But I'll get something better!" getting in his face.

"Oooh, will you? I'm scared!" Ray retorted, full of sarcasm.

Rainbow noticed his sarcasm, but didn't care any way "You better be, Count Spikes!"

A comical light bulb appeared of his head "Count Spikes, I like it! You are soo helpful!"

Rainbow Dash facepalmed "Okay, this is kinda pointless now."

"Yeah, yeah." Ray agreed "But...There's still one more thing left..."

"What's that?" Rarity asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Fangs. Berightback!" Ray zipped of, and came back just a quickly. "I'm back. And now: feast your eyes uon, Count Spikes! Mwahahahahahahahaa!" he said in the most demonic voice possible.

"Whoa, that was AWESOME! You gotta teach me that, Spikes!" said Rainbow.

"I am awed, daling. But speaking of countesses...I must tell you about the Count and Countesses of the Halloween party!"

"What's that?" they both asked.

"The best couple will get to be the Count and Countesses, king and queen you can also call it. I'm the one for it! And Blueblood!" Rarity stated. Ray zipped away, and came back again with a drink, he took a long gulp, and spat it all out comically "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ray questioned "That Blueblood is a big, stupid, rich sn-" Rainbow put her hand on he mouth, just in time to muffle his insult.

"Believe me, Ray. You don't want to go there." said Rainbow "I said the same thing, you don't want to know what happened..." she whispered, slightly scared.

"MNM" said Ray, Rainbow's hand still muffling his speech. "MMMMMMNMMMMMMNMM!"

"Sorry!" said Rainbow apologetically, removing her hand.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, who are you going out with?"

Rainbow Dahs's eyes widened and turned a deep shede of red. Definetly a question she didn't want to be asked. "Uh..um..." she stuttered, constantly tripping over her words.

"Well?" Ray asked, flexing an eyebrow at her, making herflinch. "I'll whisper it in you ear..."

"Okay ten.." Ray asked coming to her she whispered a nem into is ear, his eyes widened too "Him! Wow I'm surprised! Oh here he comes!" he pointed, causing her to gasp.

It was the cool blue teen that everyone liked, it was none other than...Sonic!

(Yeah he's in this story.)

"Hi Sonic!" Rainbow Dash waved, running up to him.

"Hi Dashie!" Sonic greeted, in his usual cool tone. Rainbow blushed at his nicknaming. "Don't mind if I hang with you?" she slowly asked her crush.

"Sure!" Sonic accepted, Rainbow beamed "I didn't have anyone to hang with!"

Rainbow and Sonic began to walk away, Ray winked aat Rainbow, saying 'Cute, Rainbow. Cute.' and 'Good luck Rainbow!'. Rainbow got both of these and in reply she playfully stuck her tongue at him, then winked back answering the 2 messages.

"Well, I guess I should be off too. See ya Rarity!" he waved an sped off, out of sight.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **At Canterlot High**_

"The celebration is tommorow!" said Applebloom, she was sweating nervously. Actually, she was sweating overnervously. If that was a word.

"Well, you'd better ask him out then!" Scootaloo replied, shaking her frantically. Something had to be done.

"I will-I WILL! But what do I say?" asked Applbloom, afraid of embarrassing herself, or worse, rejection from Ray.

"Do something like this:" said Sweetie Belle. She took Applebloom on a nearby bench. The other two cleared their throats.

"Hi Applebloom!" said Scootaloo, doing her best impression of Ray.

"Hi Ray, Ray?" doing something like Aplebloom voice. Applebloom made them stop "I this really necessary? I can do it myself."

But they both saw through her trick, and saw her real reason.

"Hey, are you just leaving just because of my impression of you? Aren't you?"

Applebloom stood rooted to the spot, exposed. "N-no..."

"Well, missy you are staying right here and we are helping you!" Scootaloo sat her back down again. They both cleared their throats once more and continued.

"Yes?" asked Scootaloo.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of-" Scootaloo started.

"C'mon! You make it too easy! It can't be that easy!"

"What isn't easy?" said a voice.

Applebloom shuddered, the voice that she didn't want to hear. "U-um, Scootaloo, is it you doing a really good impression of Ray? Or is it...?"

"Nope." Scootaloo replied, excitedly. Scootalloo and Sweetie quickly exited, Sweetie patting Applebloom on the back saying "If you get him to come with you, come and play with us!" she whispered.

And now she was in the worst place possible.

She was with Ray, the person she liked. But she had to do something that felt harder than and work or test.

She had to ask him out.

* * *

The others watched inently as the scene unfolded before them. They nodded and continued to watch.

 _Start with a greeting...,_ Applebloom thought. "H-hi, Ray..." she started, doing a tiny wave.

"Hey, Applebloom!" he greeted. His voice made her spine tingle and heart race.

 _Next make small talk...,_ she thought. "How are you?" she finally said, without the stuttering. She finally felt a spark of confidence.

"Fine, you?" he replied cooly.

"I'm fine."

 _Step Three, the hardest step of all..., ask him out._ "Ray?" she started, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can you...uh...Can you...um..." she said. _Say it, dang it!_

"What?" he questioned, he instantly caught on, "Ohhhh, you want to come to the dance with me, am I right?"

Applebloom, by this point, was quite red in the face "Yeah..."

"Well your answer is yes! Now I'm going to leave you to do your-" he was cut off by Applebloom hugging him

"ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" she thanked quickly, full of joy.

"Yeah yeah, it's cool." said Ray.

After Ray took his leave, the Crusaders got back together, they hugged Applebloom. Scootaloo was first to speak "I'm so proud, Applebloom! You did it!"

"Yeah! I can go out with him now!"

"But it's not over, you won the battle, but not the war." Sweetie Belle.

"What there's a war?!" Applebloom panicked.

Sweetie facepalmed "That was metaphorically speaking..." she said in a deadpan tone. "Let's just hug again and forget that I ever said that..." she added awkwardly.

They hugged once more "Crusaders Rule!"

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Rainbow's House**_

Ray sped back to his house after another day of school. He quickly opened the door, Rainbow Dash was alre

"*phew*!" panted Ray, he had run his hardest, as he'd lost track of time.

"What's up, something urgent?" Rainbow asked. He saw that Rainbow was already ready and was waiting for her date, Sonic.

"Yep! I'm late for a date!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Rarity's Boutique**_

Applebloom had also lost track of time. Worse, she hadn't been proactive. She rushed to Rarity's boutique, in the hope of getting Rarity to make her a costume for her date with Ray.

"RARITY!" she called frantically, smashing the door open.

Rarity heard her call and stopped making, she came down to see her "Chill out, Applebloom darling. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need a costume! And fast! Or I'll be late for my date!"

"This for a date?! Then I must get to work right away!" Rarity stated, handed her a drawing of what she wanted. "Work of this." she said. Rarity nodded and they both went to her room.

* * *

"You nervous?" asked Rainbow. Ray shook his head.

"Me? Nah. I just want it to go well for Bloomie." he said, cleaning his gray shoes.

(Yeah a call-back to the nickname he used for her back in Rainbow Rocks)

* * *

Applebloom had got her costume (which was a pirate princess) and ran back to the barn and rushed to her room, where Applejack also was. Rarity had also come with her.

Applebloom was now fumbling about her hair. "Up? Down? Should I ask the others?"

"How serious is this date?" they both asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she replied worriedly.

* * *

Ray looked at himself in the mirror.

"They'll be no robots. No troubles. It'll all be fine." he said confidently. We walked out and showed himself. Rainbow was impressed. "Ya think it'll all go well."

Ray sweatdrooped "Heh. Hopefully. It doesn't do me any good if anyone goes attacking out of nowhere. I just want it to go perfectly for her. Hanging out...like we always have.."

"Ray..."

* * *

Applejack and Rarity smiled at Applebloom "Be yourself. That's the girl that he'll fall for."

* * *

"Just relax and act the way you always do." Rainbow told Ray.

* * *

"I'm not sure I know how to be that, but...thanks." said Applebloom, hugging her sister.

* * *

Ray brofisted Rainbow in thanks "No worries, Dash! I'm always cooler than cool! And you be cool for Sonic too!" he added. Rainbow happily nodded.


End file.
